Key to Her Heart
by First Illusion
Summary: A year and a half have passed since Oban. But a growing problem makes itself known, in the form of a black hole. While Jordan tries to deal with the hole, Eva, Aikka and some old friends get sent on a mission that could determine the fate of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the property of Sav! the World Productions and Savin Yeatman-Eiffel.

**Prologue**

Asteroids drifted together in bunches. Some bursting apart on their companions; some drifting farther away from the mass into emptiness that was space. This would be a normal occurrence had it not been for the red energy that was crackling around the field itself. Tremors ran through the gigantic rocks as the smaller ones burst from the unimaginable energy that ran through them. Some asteroids, as big as planets, shivered but did nothing more. Within the span of two earth seconds the world erupted.

Brilliant light burst from the asteroids as a whole. If any living being had been within 10 light-years of the event their ears would have exploded from the roar of sound. Their eyes would also have been history even if they had shut them and turned away from the light show. The stars that could not have been seen clearer anywhere else were suddenly blocked out of sight.

As soon as the chaotic explosion had taken place, it ended. The asteroid field was gone thanks to the intense heat of the blast, in it place was growing problem. As though a section of space was sucking in on itself a hole was opening up. As many Earth scientists would have said gravely, a black hole was forming.

Light itself was pulled into the growing hole; a hole many, many times larger than any black hole that had ever been recorded in the history of the universe. The gravitational force of the hole was literally pulling in the stars that were making their appearance known again after the blast. Billions of constellations where sucked into the black maw of the slowly expanding hole.

Thousands of light-years away the great being of the universe, the Avatar, jerked his head up as a great energy source made itself know to him. Knowing that something was terribly wrong he quickly teleported off to do something about it. Even farther away from the black hole a certain Eva Wei opened her sleepy eyes as the morning and a father of hers' came to wake her.

This day she knew had been coming; this marked the day that it had been a year and a half since she had won the Great Race of Oban.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Characters and everything else are the property of Sav! the World Productions and Savin Yeatman-Eiffel.

**Chapter 1: **

"In the purchase of Panama from Columbia, the U.S. opened up many…" droned the English teacher. Eva Wei, star racer pilot and winner of The Great Race of Oban, stared dully at the board not paying the slightest bit of attention to the History teacher. Having been woken up a bit late today by her father, Don Wei, she was kind of tired. Even though Eva knew that school was important, ever since she had returned from Oban everything had seemed so surreal.

Thankfully this was the last period of the day so she wouldn't have much more of this to endure. As if on cue the final bell rang signaling the end of the day. Leaping from her seat Eva rushed out of the classroom. In front of the school she searched for the blue model that her dad drove.

Hearing the familiar honking of her father's car, Eva looked up and saw her father waving to her from his driver's seat. Grinning she made her way down to the car and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hello darling," Said Don Wei smiling at her, ", have a good day at school?"

Pushing a strand of black and red hair out of her face she replied, "Boring as usual."

Her father smiled at her; Eva always found school boring even though it was a generous improvement over the Stern Boarding School. Don Wei winced inside thinking about the 10 years that he had exiled Eva to that horrible prison. Even though Eva and Don now lived together in the Wei Mansion he was still hesitant, an unsure father.

Shifting the car into drive Don drove out of the school parking lot and onto the main road. Arriving ten minutes later at the impressively built Wei Mansion, Don got out followed closely by Eva with her book bag.

"How much homework do you have?" Don questioned.

"Not much, just some English and Math. Easy." Shrugged Eva.

"Well then, go finish it up and then come done for dinner; I've made your favorite."

Eva shot him a delighted look then raced through the door and up the grand staircase. The sooner she got the homework done the sooner she'd be munching down on spaghetti and meatballs!

Throwing her bedroom door open she raced in and collapsed on the bed with her book bag. Her room was decorating extravagantly with her trademark 'killer bunny' as were most of her personnel possessions. Throwing her books carelessly out onto the bed she got started on some easy math questions.

Only a few problems in, her pencil paused in it's scratching as Eva blinked in confusion. Her equations were swaying in and out of focus. Eva blinked and shook her head to clear her vision but her only result was the tilting of her bedroom around her.

"_It's nothing, I'm just not drinking enough water or something." _Eva thought as she tried again and again to refocus. But as the swimming got worst Eva started to fear that she was having some kind of attack like Rick had in his race against Ceres.

"_But I can't be having an attack like Rick's, it's impossible! I'm not even…" _As the thoughts drifted through Eva's head that math wasn't straining at all she blacked out.

……………………………..

She was floating in and out of dark and light. Focusing Eva found herself floating in a vast black space with tiny balls of light drifting around her, leaving tail-like comets behind. Confused she looked around for some explanation of why she was here but nothing gave her any indication. Before she could do any more investigating a brilliant light burst into life right before her eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Cried Eva, shielding her eyes. As the light started to fade enough, Eva peeked out from behind her arm and squinted at the source of the pain in her now stinging eyes.

The light thinned out and grew longer until it fainted resembled a cylinder of sorts. Tendrils of light extended from the back and four limbs came into being and before Eva's eyes was the one being that she had only seen once look like this.

A gasp escaped her lips, "Jordan?" she inquired. The being just looked at her with flat eyes until all of a sudden they crinkled into a smile.

Jordan, now Avatar, gave her a small smile before replying, "Hi Molly."

"Jordan!" Eva cried as she threw herself at her former partner. Surprisingly the space didn't resist her movement; she flew forward at will into Jordan's arms, "I haven't seen you in forever! It's really you?"

Smiling, Jordan embraced his partner before replying back, "Yes, it's me."

Eva pulled away to look at Jordan's face, wiping a few stray tears always as she did so. Everything about him shined expect his face minus the eyebrows.

"I've missed you so much," Trying not to get too emotional, she cleared her throat and started again, "Is everything all right? Why are you here? How is Oban?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Molly," Grinning at her he released his hands from around her waist and waved them in front of him in-joke. "Everything is fine, for now…"

Jordan's grin faded as he looked at the beautiful pilot in front on him, realizing that this visit wasn't to talk over the good old-times. She stopped grinning too and looked at him in concern. His sudden change in mood made her wary. Was something wrong? Did he just come to her, not to say hi, but to tell her some grave problem? She frowned.

Jordan looked at her with sorrow filled eyes, as though he could read her thoughts; "_Which he probably can do now anyways."_ Thought Eva.

"I actually came to tell you grave news, Molly. The universe is in danger and you're the only one that can save it."

Molly blinked. The universe in trouble, and the Avatar can't fix it? Why did he need her?

"What kind of trouble are you talking about Jordan?" she swallowed hard, ", it's not Canaletto, is it?"

"It is. He's back and he trying to destroy the universe again by…" suddenly Jordan's words where cut off by a humming sound that resonated all around them; coming from deep within the black space.

"I'm sorry Molly, I must go! Something is wrong at the flying temple!" Jordan's body began to pull away into the darkness, away from Eva, becoming more transparent as he went.

"Wait," cried Eva, she reached out to Jordan only to find that her hand went through his now almost see-through hand. "Where are you going!?! What's going on?"

"I'll tell you the rest soon. I have to go! Trust me Molly, I'll send help to you…"

The last on Jordan's words faded out along with the rest of his body. Soon Eva was all alone in the space, tears streaked down her face. What happened to Jordan? Was this just some twisted nightmare?

Not noticing that the glowing lights had faded into the nothing Eva closed her watery eyes and the darkness took her.

**Pretty short but I'll get better at it.**

**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
